Under the Stars
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Postwar with Tabuu. Ness and Lucas decide to stick together after the war is over and find their place in this strange land created from other heroes' worlds. They never fail to spend a night under the stars to share.


Author's Note: I literally came up with this by staring at my backpack. I was trying to come up with a fanfic in P.E., and one of the stars on my backpack just happened to inspire me. So rawr. Be happy for my random mind.

Disclaimer: I wasn't even born yet when the Earthbound series came was created. Figure it out.

Cheers rang out through the air as we all stood in a line on a cliff overlooking the ocean, the sunset making the water shimmer with reds, oranges and yellow a welcome sight after being trapped in the darkness of Subspace. The war was finally over. With the help of a blue, speedy hedgehog, Tabuu had been defeated.

As the sun started to disappear over the horizon, people began to pair up and leave. The three elves formed one group, the brother and sister team wearing winter clothing formed another, and the two blue haired swordsmen formed a third. The gorilla wearing a tie paired up with the monkey with a peanut-shooting gun, the two men in overalls linked arms with a blonde princess, and that strange two-dimensional man walked up to her, tugging on her dress. She smiled at him and nodded her head, the four walking off. A green dinosaur said something about not wanting to be left out, and ran after them.

An intimidating man with explosives and a bandana wrapped an arm around the shoulders of a woman in a power suit. The woman swiftly jabbed the man in the crotch, walking off and leaving him to hobble after her doubled over in pain.

That creepy-looking man that throphified the capped PSI user waddled up to a big lizard with a spiked turtle shell, and a small dispute broke out when he tried to get them to join up with an evil-looking, blue-skinned, redheaded man. The two redheads growled at each other before they turned and stalked off in opposite directions, leaving the creepy man to scratch his head in confusion. Shrugging, he decided to run after the one with blue skin.

A robot, a wolf, a fox, and a falcon grouped together, the robot looking very out of place among the anthros. A tiny man with colorful plant-like creatures was picked up by a tall msn in a leather outfit. The man snapped his fingers, causing a blue ship to zoom up to them. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened, recognizing a fellow lover of speed, and ran over to the two. The tall man smiled at the hedgehog, giving a thumbs up before opening the hatch and hopping in the driver's seat. He sat the tiny man down in the seat behind him before looking apologetically at the hedgehog. Between him, the tiny man, and all his plant creatures, there wasn't enough room inside for the blue hedgehog. The hedgehog simply grinned and jumped on top of the still open hatch, giving the leather clad man a thumbs up. The man smiled and nodded, closing the hatch and driving away.

The one friend I'd made, Red, started to make his way towards me. A smile grew on my face, thinking that I wouldn't be left alone, but Red walked by me and grouped up with the Pokémon. "Red?" I questioned. 'I thought we were friends...'Red turned around and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Lucas, you'll be fine without me." He pulled a Poké Ball from his pocket and pushed the white button in the center, causing it to grow in size before he threw it in the air. The Poké Ball opened and Charizard came out in a flash of red light, roaring. The Poké Ball bounced back to Red, and he caught it, returning it to his pocket. He walked up to Charizard and climbed onto his back, waving at me as Charizard took flight, soon disappearing with the other pokémon following.

'I don't care if I'll be fine, I just don't want to be left alone...' An angel and a blue ball wearing a mask teamed up, each happy to find another person with wings. A pink and red ball joined up with a giant penguin, and the two groups merged into one. The two with wings led the way, while the pink and red ball and the penguin puffed to keep in the air behind them.

This left me and the capped psychic that had saved me. I sighed, thinking he wouldn't want to spend the journey back with a weakling like me, and turned around to walk alone.

"Wait!" The other called out and ran up to me, extending a hand. "We never really got to introduce ourselves 'cause of all the chaos. I'm Ness." He flashed a bright grin at me.

I looked at his outstretched hand and tentatively took it in my own, giving a small smile in return. "My name is Lucas."

"Lucas..." Ness tested out my name as we shook hands. "Ok, Lucas, how about we travel together? It'd be much more fun than going alone."

'Traveling with Ness? All the way back to the mansion? I-I kind of like the sound of that.' I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'd love to."

Ness grinned again. "Great, let's get going!" He turned and began walking away from the cliff, our hands still connected and making me blush. I decided not to say anything about it and kept quiet, noticing that night had fallen. A new adventure lay before us, and I was excited to have a friend with me under the stars tonight.

Author's note: ...I'm not completely sure how I feel about this chapter. My friends at school said it was really good, but I don't know. Again, this was inspired by a star on my backpack.

Vladimir: *Shakes his head* The shit that makes your brain think.

TMQ: I know, I blame the radiation. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review! I mean, you don't have to review, but people that do get mind cookies. Until next time, adios!

As of 2/7/13, this chapter has been revised and edited. Some strange errors occurred that messed everything up, and I wasn't able to fix anything until now.


End file.
